Reflecting
by TTndAvatarFan
Summary: Raven takes a minute out from her daughter's wedding to reflect on the day, when a special man pays her a pleasant visit. Please R&R...I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own TT


_THE YEAR 2042_

The sound of laughter and the gentle lapping of the waves drifted across the open bay in Jump City. The Hotel De La Vivre's ball room was filled with guests enjoying the weekend after a hard 5 days of work. And what better way to celebrate the weekend then to attend a wedding? Especially one like this? One that had so much history, so much heartbreak, yet with so much love involved?

In the middle of all the drinking, dancing, and general merriment no one noticed a lone figure gently escape. Don't get her wrong, she had done her duty as the host and bride's mother, helping to plan the wedding, providing logistic support, keeping the bride from a hysterical breakdown, mingling with the guests, and of course, giving out that rare smile or two. If someone had told her 40 years ago, that this is what her future held, she would have given a sarcastic smirk, and the trademark eye roll. After all, what could a half-demon, destined to end the world at 16 by being a portal to a powerful demon do by filling her head with such lofty ideas. A chance to live a normal life? With a husband and children? For her? Impossible....

Yet, her she was. Having barely managed to escape, Rachel...as she was known in her civilian identity, quietly slipped off her heels, and walked out the hotel's pathway leading directly onto the beach. A soft sigh of content escaped her lips as she walked all the way to the water's edge, and let her feet soak the cold waves of the ocean. She closed her eyes, and let the sounds of her surroundings fill her senses with tranquillity. The wind blew her hair back....which courtesy of the hologram ring she wore, made it look black, but in reality was a rich purple colour as were her eyes. But, once again, the ring hid that instead to a deep blue shade. For this was no ordinary person, this was Raven of Azarath, the Dark Angel whose powers could shake the very foundations of planets, and bring destruction to centuries old civilizations with a whispered word or two. The years had filled her with wisdom, and powers that only a few could comprehend, but those who knew her, understood that she was no threat to them. She had matured from a Teen Titan to become a member of the Justice League, and had served many years as one of its most deadly and powerful champions. But tonight was not about saving the world, or the destruction of evil. Tonight was about her little child, her baby girl, who had grown up so fast in front of her eyes, and had suddenly (or so Rachel felt) become a beautiful, young woman and just moments ago, blissfully married to the man of her dreams.

While all these thoughts were going through Rachel's head, she had failed to notice one thing. And that was the man whose ever watchful eyes had seen her slip quietly from the ballroom, and onto the beach. He had pursued her stealthily, but from a distance, since he didn't want her to detect his presence. He too took off his shoes and socks before stepping onto the sandy beach and, when he was close enough to her , cleared his throat to let her know that he was here. She looked back slightly over her shoulder, and rewarded the man with a warm smile reserved only for him. He felt his heart flutter, just like all those years ago, and grinned back before standing next to her. He looped his arm lazily across her hips, before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

'Stop that, we're not teenagers anymore...someone will see us,' she said, but her voice held little conviction. He continued nuzzling her neck, and replied, 'Yeah? So what? I'm your husband. Over 30 years of marriage says I can do whatever the damn well I please. And if anyone does see us, they shouldn't be snooping on our business in the first place.'

She muffled a giggle, before turning around to face him. She dropped her shoes, not caring if they got sand in them anymore, and brought her hands to cup his face. He too dropped his shoes, and brought his now free hand to wrap around her waist. Rachel lovingly caressed the face of the man she loved, and looked into his blue eyes, which still twinkled with a mischievous light even after 4 decades. Her fingers traced the beginnings of the wrinkles that the years had brought on, and her lips curved once more into a smile as he leaned into her hand with a soft moan.

'Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight Rae? ' He murmured softly.

' You could stand to mention it more,' she replied cheekily. Before she could say anything more, he lowered his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She instantly relaxed into his arms, and felt her body and mind respond to his touch. She could feel dormant feelings that only he seemed to awaken, stir within her, especially Love. After a few moments of bliss, she gently broke the kiss, and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. 'We should really get back inside, or people will start to wonder...' she said. He felt him let out an exasperated sigh before replying, 'You're right. Any minute and Vic will probably turn up with some smart ass remark. I swear, that guy will _never_ grow up..you'd think a wife and 4 kids later would knock some maturity into his bald head...but that would be asking too much.'

She laughed softly, and thumped him lightly on the chest. He shot her that lopsided grin on his, and was about to bend down to pick up their shoes, when Rachel quickly grabbed his arm to hold both of his hands in hers. He looked, slightly puzzled back at her, and was greeted not with her natural amethyst eyes. Her slender fingers found his hologram ring which she switched off as well, to stare into the emerald eyes, and watch him skin tone become the green shade that she loved so much.

'Did I mention that I love you very much, Mr. Garfield Mark Logan?' she asked slyly.

'You could stand to mention it more Mrs. Rachel Arella Logan,' he replied with a wink. He picked up their shoes, and they turned back towards the hotel, and heard the loud music and the occasional uproarious laughter. Turning on the hologram rings once more, and entwining fingers, they slowly walked back to the ball room. Halfway there, Garfield said 'Hey Rae..'

'Yes, Gar?'

'I love you too. '


End file.
